Sorcellerie
by Loupiote54
Summary: Dix ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, certaines nations en veulent encore à Ludwig. L'une d'elle va tenter de se venger mais ça va se retourner contre elle. Attention yaoi!


Me revoilà avec un one-shot avec des personnages surprises et un couple surprise. Mon premier rating M parce que ça parle de torture et il y a un peu de yaoi. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est plutôt léger mais je n'ai pas envie que ma fic soit supprimé alors...Alors j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.

**Sorcellerie**

_Maison d' Allister Kirkland, Écosse:_

Une ombre avançait en silence dans un couloir, seule présence dans la vieille demeure. Elle pénétra dans une petite pièce aux murs couverts de rayonnage eux-même remplis de livres d'aspects anciens, reliés de cuir. Une cheminée éteinte devant laquelle se trouvait un fauteuil en tartan usé et une petite table où reposaient quelques volumes supplémentaires et une boîte à cigares occupait le fond de la pièce. Sur son manteau de marbre sombre était représenté un loup aux griffes acérés et au pelage dru, la gueule ouverte et les babines retroussées sur des crocs impressionnants. La sculpture était très réaliste, même de minuscules détails comme les pupilles ou les poils de la queue étaient présent. Ses yeux paraissaient suivre le moindre de ses déplacements. L'artiste avait poussé le réalisme jusqu'à représenter les muscles tendus et une posture effrayante, comme si la bête était prête à bondir.

La silhouette s'avança prudemment, examinant la pièce avec attention et murmura des paroles mystérieuses. Il ne se passa rien de visible mais l'individu sembla satisfait. Il se dirigea vers les étagères et se mit à fouiller, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Et d'après les jurons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, il ne trouvait pas. Soudain, l'intrus arrêta de s'agiter, apparemment plongé dans de grandes réflexions. Puis, en souriant, il dispersa une étrange poudre dans la pièce en incantant. Les couvertures de plusieurs livres scintillèrent brièvement. Il prit ces livres là et les examina. L'un d'eux ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Un examen attentif montrait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas un véritable livre mais un coffret sculpté en forme de livre et recouvert d'une reliure en cuir. Le voleur entreprit de gesticuler au-dessus. Au bout d'un moment, le réceptacle s'ouvrit, révélant un rouleau de parchemin jauni et poussiéreux qui ne semblait pas mériter tant d'effort. Victorieux, le voleur s'empara de l'objet et s'apprêta à partir. Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

L'inconnu sauta sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'énorme loup de pierre qui avait brusquement pris vie.

-Oh merde, un gardien!

Ledit gardien, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle, s'apprêtait visiblement à ré-attaquer. Soudain, un...lapin se jeta sur la tête de la bête. Un lapin volant et vert. La situation parut un instant ridicule jusqu'à ce que le lapin envoie valser l'assaillant contre un mur, manquant provoquer la chute d'une des bibliothèques. Le visiteur en profita pour sortir de la pièce en courant. Derrière lui, les bruits d'un rude combat retentissaient. Il se précipita vers une fenêtre, l'ouvrit, grimpa sur son appui puis de là sur la branche d'un arbre. Là, il descendit dans le jardin et fuit vers la barrière entourant la propriété. Un rugissement de rage pur lui fit comprendre que son ami magique n'avait pu retenir le gardien longtemps. Entendant le bruit sourd d'un corps de pierre tombant d'une fenêtre, il entreprit l'escalade de la grille, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Finalement, le poursuivi parvient à quitter la propriété proprement dite. Il sortit un étrange objet en terre cuite de son sac et le brisa contre une pierre. Au moment où son poursuivant sautait par dessus la grille, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

_Résidence de campagne d'Arthur Kirkland, une heure plus tard:_

Le sorcier, ravi, contemplait sa nouvelle acquisition. Cela n'avait pas été facile de l'avoir. Il avait dû se renseigner discrètement sur les protections de la maison de son frère, acquérir les plans en soudoyant plusieurs personnes et préparer son expédition plusieurs mois à l'avance. Et pourtant, il avait failli échouer. Sans Minth Magic Bunny... Il regarda affectueusement la créature magique qui dormait paisiblement, épuisée par son combat. Heureusement, sa plaie à l'épaule n'était pas grave. Il avait vraiment bien fait de l'emmener. Cet enfoiré d' Allister était un mage puissant même si c'était un vrai connard. Plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait si il avait réussi à conjurer un gardien. Allié au bouclier magique qui empêchait la téléportation dans sa demeure, c'était un piège redoutable. A moins que ce ne soit l'oeuvre de Cymru? Oui, décidément, le blond ne voyait pas ce crétin d'écossais réussir un enchantement aussi puissant.

Rassurée par cette explication, plus acceptable pour son ego que d'admettre qu'il avait sous-estimé son aîné, Arthur entreprit d'examiner son trésor: l'Invocation d'Arawn. Depuis que l'anglais avait appris par hasard, en surprenant une conversation entre Irlande du Nord et l'autre crétin, que celui-ci avait retrouvé un sortilège rare, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'en emparer. Mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le cadet de la fratrie Kirkland n'aurait pensé mettre la main sur ça. Et il brûlait d'envie de l'essayer. Il se força cependant au calme. Il se trouvait dans sa résidence secrète que personne ne connaissait, détenue sous un faux nom et il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour que ni la magie ni la technologie ne permettent de le retrouver. Et trop de précipitation risquait de faire échouer le sort. Un rire mauvais lui échappa. Ludwig n'allait rien comprendre. Oh, il allait regretter d'avoir torturé Francis pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale...Mais c'était surtout pour le bombardement de sa capitale et d'autres villes. Il ne se souciait pas tellement de ce stupid frog, évidemment. En plus, il l'avait bien cherché en fuyant Londres pour aller faire l'andouille dans la Résistance. Mais c'était son rival à lui pas celui des autres. Mais il se vengeait surtout pour le mal subi par ses terres et son peuple. Les autres nations pouvaient parler de la folie de son boss et des blessures subies durant la Première Guerre Mondiale comme circonstances atténuantes mais lui ne pardonnait pas comme ça. L'état de Francis à la Libération...Non, ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas penser aux cicatrices sur son corps, ce corps tellement maigre qu'on aurait dit un squelette. Et son regard vide, éteint... Penser plutôt à sa vengeance préparée depuis dix ans. D'abord, Angleterre allait se reposer un peu puis il préparerait soigneusement le rituel et lancerait l'invocation. Bientôt, Allemagne subirait le plus terrible des hivers. Très bientôt...

* * *

_Le lendemain:_

Ce fut un français de très bonne humeur qui débarqua devant la grande maison de style victorien. Il souriait rien que d'imaginer la tête de son lapin lorsqu'il découvrirait que sa résidence secrète ne l'était plus tellement. En sifflotant un air gai, il remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte et entra sans frapper bien sûr, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si il s'annonçait. Il avait pris la peine de se faire déposer assez loin de la demeure pour que le bruit de la voiture d'Antonio n'attire pas l'attention. Tonio qui était tout de suite parti chercher Lovino pour passer le week-end avec lui afin que son anglais soit obligé de l'héberger. La nation française pénétra dans le salon en criant:

-Tutur!

Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était arrivé tôt mais Arthur se levait toujours à l'aube. Et il faisait étrangement frais dans la maison. Il frissonnait presque alors que c'était une chaude matinée d'août. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son voisin d'Outre-Manche, il avait acquis un certain instinct le concernant. Et là cet instinct hurlait dans sa tête. Francis explora un peu la maison, ouvrant des portes au hasard en appelant son allié, de plus en plus inquiet. Et lorsqu'il trouva finalement la porte de la cave et sentit le froid mordant qui s'en échappait, il se rua littéralement dans les escaliers et manquant se rétamer lamentablement à cause du givre qui couvrait les dernières marches.

Il ne s'en soucia même pas, pas plus que des stalactites qui pendaient du plafond ou du pentacle mystérieux sur le sol ou des fines arabesques de gel sur les murs, se précipitant vers la forme recouverte d'une fine couche de glace, gisant sur le sol gelé. Francis se pencha sur lui, posant sa main sur celle de l'autre et la retirant immédiatement. Elle était aussi froide qu'un iceberg. Arthur était immobile, d'une pâleur mortelle à part ses lèvres qui étaient presque violettes, comme ses mains. Mais il respirait, un léger nuage de vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire?

Comme si il allait lui répondre...Le français chargea l'autre sur son épaule et entreprit de quitter les lieux, refermant soigneusement la porte. Puis, il emmena l'anglais dans le salon, de toute façon il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa chambre et le sorcier était trop lourd pour qu'il le porte longtemps. Ensuite, France ôta les vêtements humides d'Arthur. Il était tellement angoissé qu'il n'examina même pas le corps qu'il voyait nu pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient gamins et s'occupa de poser le corps inerte sur le canapé, d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, de trouver une couverture, d'enrouler son Tutur dedans et de le masser. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, celui-ci ne semblait pas se réchauffer. Désespéré, le barbu se souvient soudain d'une discussion avec Ivan. Ils parlaient de leurs territoires respectifs et le russe lui avait parlé des gens qui mouraient parfois de froid à cause de l'hiver russe. Il lui avait donné en même temps une méthode pour réchauffer quelqu'un. Apparemment, la chaleur humaine était un excellente moyen.

* * *

En quelques secondes, le français était nu et couché au côté du maladroit. Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit mais la technique marcha. Au bout de peu de temps, le Royaume-Uni se mit à trembler violemment. Il le serra fort contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de frissonner, les yeux clos. Puis, il examina le visage de son meilleur ennemi. Sa peau avait retrouvé une teinte plus normale et il dormait paisiblement. Francis aurait pu le lâcher mais il n'en avait aucune envie malgré la chaleur et l'étroitesse de la couche. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il éprouvait des sentiments ambigus à l'égard de son lapin. Il l'avait libéré de sa cellule, soigné avec une étonnante prévenance et lui avait crié dessus pour s'être enfui. Il avait alors compris que son ancien ennemi s'était réellement inquiété ce qui l'avait profondément touché. Et la douceur, non la tendresse dont son allié avait fait preuve avait été très agréable, surtout par contraste avec sa cellule sombre et glaciale. En réalité, si il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il avait commencé à voir Arthur sous un autre jour dès sa période pirate. Il était vraiment sexy en capitaine de navire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son costume de flibustier, la première action du corsaire avait été de le déshabiller du regard. Mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait bien plus que du désir sexuel. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer ses sentiments. C'était Angleterre, son éternel rival avec qui il faisait régulièrement la guerre. Même si ils étaient alliés à présent, il restait malgré tout le problème de la réciprocité. Dans l'esprit de la nation française, c'était évident que jamais cette tête de mule ne ressentirait ce genre de choses envers lui. Avec un soupir résigné, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'anglais, profitant de sa présence. Il finit par s'assoupir.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla péniblement en se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans le salon. Il n'était pas dans la cave? Et pourquoi Francis était là? Tout nu? Euh...

Le mangeur de grenouille se retrouva étalé par terre, l'air stupéfait après un magistral coup de pied.

-Stupid frog, je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué?

-Je viens de sauver ta peau! Tu pourrais être reconnaissant!

-What the hell?

Le sorcier voulut se lever puis se souvient qu'il était nu aussi. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors, il avait volé le parchemin à son frère, tenté d'invoqué Arawn...Au début, tout se passait bien, le Roi de l'Hiver avait commencé à se matérialiser dans le pentacle et là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour terminer le rituel. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces mais avait échoué. Ensuite, il se souvenait d'un froid terrible puis le noir. Merde, le froggy ne racontait pas de bêtises!

-Mais...Pourquoi tu es à poil? Et pourquoi moi aussi?

Le dénudé se lança dans un récit des événements. Alors, il avait déniché sa demeure secrète (il faudrait qu'il s'en trouve une autre), il l'avait trouvé inconscient et gelé et l'avait sorti de là d'accord. Mais l'anglais restait bloqué sur «je me suis déshabillé pour te réchauffer».

-C'est quoi cette méthode bizarre? Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser un autre moyen? Et d'ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas te rhabiller?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'anglais commençait à rougir devant le corps vraiment pas mal de son beau rival. Un instant, il venait de penser que France était beau?

-J'ai essayé d'autres méthodes mais rien ne marchait , j'ai tenté ça en dernier recours. Tu étais dans un tel état, c'était ça ou te pousser dans la cheminée pour te décongeler.

Et évidemment, il n'effectua aucun geste pour prendre ses vêtements. Arthur se sentait de plus en plus gêné et d'ailleurs, une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à s'éveiller.

-Je te crois mais arrête de te balader tout nu chez moi!

-Oh, on est gêné mon lapin?

-Je ne suis pas ton bloody rabbit!

L'effet était un peu gâché par son visage empourpré et par le fait qu'il essayait désespérément de regarder les yeux de son interlocuteur et pas plus bas.

* * *

Francis, le pays de l'amour, remarqua l'attitude de son Tutur. Il comprit du même coup qu'il avait une chance de conclure. Doucement, il s'approcha d'un anglais de plus en plus rouge.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais arrête tout de suite!

L'autre se contenta de sourire en constatant que son lapin avait croisé les jambes dans l'attitude typique de la personne qui veut cacher une érection impromptue. Il se pencha sur Arthur et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les sienne, laissant à son plus cher rival la possibilité de s'écarter. A son grand bonheur, celui-ci ne se déroba pas et prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Ensuite, le français écarta doucement la couverture et en profita pour admirer le corps devant lui. Ses lèvres allèrent taquiner le cou d'un Arthur gémissant puis son torse et descendirent de plus en plus bas. Finalement, sa bouche taquine se referma sur la verge de son amant et sa langue entreprit de la caresser. Son Tutur était de plus en plus bruyant, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses musclées et il s'activa de plus belle. Finalement, son amant jouit dans sa bouche.

* * *

-Je dérange peut-être?

Le français avala rapidement et se retourna pour voir Allister, cigare au lèvre et vêtu d'un kilt, qui les regardait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et comment as tu trouvé cette maison? Cria presque Angleterre.

-J'ai parlé à Antonio.

-Il est au courant aussi?

-J'en ai parlé à Tonio et Gilbert déclara Francis.  
-Tu fais chier.

-Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais j'aimerai récupérer mon sortilège avant que mon crétin de frère ne l'essaye et se congèle tout seul.

-Trop tard, c'est déjà fait.

-Frog...Tu étais obligé de lui dire ça?

Allister éclata de rire.

-Allez, montre moi où tu as mis ce sort.

-Tu peux rêver...

-Troisième porte à droite dans le couloir, le parchemin est quelque part dans la cave. Attention, les escaliers glissent.

-Mais ta gueule froggy!

-Mais ta gueule toi-même, j'essaye de t'éviter la vengeance de ton frère.

Écosse laissa les deux abrutis se battre, récupéra son sort, sortit en évitant les jets de projectile et se téléporta devant chez lui.

* * *

Du côté des deux combattants, la bagarre se transforma rapidement en un autre genre de lutte. Francis découvrit avec bonheur que son Tutur était très sensible et s'appliqua à le faire crier. Puis, ils rejoignirent la chambre pour continuer sur un lit, plus confortable que le sol.

Plus tard,alors qu'ils étaient nus et comblés, France demanda:

-Mais en fait, pourquoi tu voulais ce sortilège?

-Je voulais faire payer Ludwig pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Et merde, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Francis n'était pas censé savoir à quel point il tenait à lui. Mais il ne tenait pas à ce stupid frog! Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça?

-Enfin...c'était surtout pour les bombardements sur mon territoire et...

Il fut coupé par un baiser.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot lui souffla le français en se blottissant contre lui. Laisse tomber la vengeance.

Et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air niais. Il voulait bien oublier...pour aujourd'hui. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen de faire payer l'Allemagne.

* * *

Et voilà, fini. C'est rare que je fasse un truc aussi sérieux. C'est la première fois que je décris une fellation alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
